1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer device configured to monitor a smart battery.
2. Description of Related Art
So far as a computer device at present is concerned, when the computer device like a notebook is in a battery mode, a system terminal of the computer device performs monitoring and warning in advance for an operative temperature and an over-current of the battery, and then notifies a CPU to make the CPU perform a frequency down-conversion to protect the computer device. This is the only way and the only path that the CPU may possibly know a status of the battery. Once the path of forewarning is delayed or the system terminal has an error determination, the CPU may have a wrong action to make the computer device malfunction.